Indoor livestock confinement systems are well known in the art for confining animals that are not well suited to living in a free range environment. Many prior art systems succeed in providing the primary function of livestock confinement, but do not succeed in addressing at least one of the following design aspects, including isolating individual animals, providing controlled visual and tactile contact between adjacent animals, providing components that are easily sanitized, providing adequate ventilation, providing adequate accessibility to confined animals, providing components that may be configured to different arrangements, providing portable components, providing durable components, accommodating other functions such as providing feed and water to confined animals, being low cost, and providing components that are effectively shipped and stored. Systems that address more of these aspects provide healthier animals, lower operating costs, and increase operator safety or convenience.
Well known types of livestock confinement systems include pens formed from fencing, wire, or metal gates. However, these types of pens often permit contact between animals confined in adjacent pens. If unrestricted this can be a problem for animals that require isolation from each other at birth, such as dairy calves. Other types of livestock confinement systems include pens with walls formed by wood or masonry. However, pens constructed from wood are not easily sanitized, and pens constructed from masonry are not portable. In addition, such pens also lack in the aspects of ventilation, durability, and configurability.
Further types of livestock confinement systems include components made of both steel and plastic. These pens typically include metal frames that are bolted to a larger structure, such as the floor or wall of a building. Plastic panels are supported by the frame and a metal front door is hinged from the frame. However, these types of pens are not portable since they are fastened to a larger structure. Some designs include large steel hoops over the front door for stability. Such designs are not fastened to a larger structure, providing portability. However, the large steel hoop can be heavy and difficult to carry.
In addition, many of the previously mentioned designs do not succeed in addressing the design aspect of providing adequate ventilation. Providing adequate ventilation is necessary to remove gases emitted from animal waste. This issue is typically addressed by providing constant air movement by using fans or placing the confinement system inside a wall-less building. However, these solutions can create drafts that can be harmful to the confined animals. In addition, the prior designs do not succeed in addressing the need to provide controlled visual and tactile contact between adjacent animals in an effective manner.